


Blue

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: God he looks so good in blue. (Y/N) swoons when the Captain wears his fancy blue shirt and it's too much for her to take sober.Word Count: 3,334Pairing: Steve Rogers/Fem!ReaderWarnings: None? Drinking alcohol but all characters are assumed to be legal.Masterlist: https://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/184604352189/masterlistOriginally posted on my Tumblr: https://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/185049966378/blue





	Blue

 

( _Wrote this fic and then found the perfect gif [shown below] made by@capsgrantrogers on tumblr, who was an angel and let me use it! The full blue Steve Rogers gifset can be found [here](https://capsgrantrogers.tumblr.com/post/177100276768/steve-rogers-blue-shirt-requested-by)! Go see it, like it, love it, cherish it - PERFECTION.)_

  


“You are all cordially being invited to a party, next Saturday,” Tony had announced, a wide grin on his face. “We shall celebrate my birthday in the only appropriate way,  _in style.”_  He gave the group a cheeky smirk before strutting off without giving any real details of the party.

“It’s nothing  _too_  fancy,” Pepper explained after he walked away. “Just semi-formal.” She offered, glancing as the boys shared a look. 

Internally, (Y/N) groaned. She enjoyed hanging out with the Avengers,  _really_  she did. But parties meant more guests, more new people to meet, more socializing. She sighed, also knowing that a reason to dress up was, in Wanda and Natasha’s minds, a reason to get Steve and her together, much to her embarrassment. 

 

* * *

“He’s going to wear that blue shirt, you know,” Wanda smirked as she smoothed out her dress. “Try not to drool this time.”

“ _I don’t drool_ ,” (Y/N) grumbled, staring at her closet. “Why is  _always_  blue? Why can’t he wear some other colour..”

“He looks good in it, It matches his eyes,” Natasha offered, shrugging. “What’s with you? I thought you liked him in that shirt?”

“She’d like it better if she was taking the shirt  _off_ ,” Wanda snickered, ducking a tissue box that (Y/N) threw at her in retaliation.

“Shut up!” (Y/N)’s cheeks were bright red, quickly drinking more of her cooler as her friends laughed. Definitely wasn’t drunk enough for her. “It’s not that I don’t  _like_  the shirt, it’s just that...” She hesitated, wondering what it was about the blue shirt that made her swoon so hard.

“Regardless of the colour of the shirt, his muscles and chest are still going to make you drool,” Natasha pointed out, smirking as (Y/N) huffed, shifting through the dresses in her closet. Nat finally gave up and came to her rescue, pulling out a dress for her. 

“Really?” (Y/N) gave her a glare as Nat shoved the hanger into her hands. “Didn’t we just discuss the whole blue thing?”

“It’s a pretty dress!” Natasha argued. “Plus last time you wore this was that party were Steve broke his whiskey glass, remember?”

Wanda burst out laughing at the memory, looking at the girls through the mirror. “His eyes were about to pop out of his head, I swear.”

(Y/N) gave them another glare, stripping down to pull the dress on. “I swear, you guys attend different parties than I do. He wasn’t even looking at me.”

“Wanda, remind me to videotape this shit sometime,” Natasha rolled her eyes, zipping the dress from behind her. “You two are so disgustingly in love with each other. Every time one of you looks away, the other one stares.”

(Y/N) rolled her eyes, sighing as she changed the subject to something else, fixing up her makeup just in time as FRIDAY informed them that Tony was asking for their ETA.

“Down in 5, FRIDAY!” Wanda called out, slipping on her pair of heels. “How do I look?”

“Not too shabby, Maximoff,” (Y/N) teased, tugging at her dress once more before they headed towards the elevator.

 

* * *

Steve was over it. This party was like all the other Stark parties - loud and crowded. He leaned against the bar, nodding a thank you to Thor as the demi-god poured some of his Asgardian alcohol for him. “I am glad to be sharing this with a Midguardian,” Thor grinned, patting the super soldier on the back before disappearing into the crowd of people.

“I’m glad to be getting a buzz off of it,” Steve mumbled into the drink before swallowing some of it down.

“Oof,” Sam muttered, eyes looking past Steve. “I always forget how good the girls clean up.”

Steve whirled around, gaze immediately attracted to the tight fitting blue dress walking around. The alcohol stung his throat as he coughed in surprise, putting his glass down and turning away from the girls’ entrance.

“Damn, guess Cupid missed the heart and went for the lungs,” Bucky smirked as he downed a shot. “You know, Steve, if you don’t ask her for a dance tonight, I will.”

“Might have to fight me for her attention,” Sam agreed, giving a low whistle as his eyes examined (Y/N) in her semi-formal attire.

Steve shot his friends a glare, clearing his throat, “Ask who?” He replied stupidly.

Sam and Bucky shared a look, rolling their eyes together. “I don’t think it’s a coincidence she’s wearing the same colour as you tonight,” Sam mentioned smoothly.

“I don’t either,” Steve mumbled. “I think it’s called ‘Natasha’.”

“Or you know, maybe she wants your attention,” Clint spoke up from behind him, grinning. “She always says she likes you in blue.”

Steve glanced at him, reading his gaze for a moment. It didn’t seem like he was lying, but how come (Y/N) never mentioned it to him?

“Boys,” Natasha smiled, leaning against Clint’s shoulder. “You all look...decent,” she smirked before looking up at the Captain. “I think gentlemen are supposed to tell the ladies they look nice tonight.” She nudged Steve’s arm, nodding her head towards (Y/N), who rolled her eyes.

“Nat, stop that. I, for one, am happy to compliment them for a change,” (Y/N) laughed, smiling at the boys. “You all look so cute in your fancy clothes.”

“ _Cute?”_  Sam wrinkled his nose in response. “We aren’t hamsters.”

“Fine, handsome, my bad,” (Y/N) laughed. “I haven’t seen you all dressed up before, Barnes. It’s a nice look.”

“How else am I going to grab your attention tonight, doll?” Bucky responded with a wink, Steve tightening his grip on his glass slightly as (Y/N) giggled.

“I paid good money for these people to come play their music,” Tony called out, interrupting the conversation. “I invite you all to a party and you’re just standing around? Come dance, unless you think you’ll make a fool of yourselves. Then  _absolutely_  come dance so that Pepper and I can show you up.” He grinned, nodding at Steve before walking back to his wife.

“Hey Bucky, those girls over there are eyeing us,” Sam mentioned with a grin.

“Time to suit up,” Bucky snickered and the two of them walked away, both turning to give Steve a look.

“Clint, where’s your lovely wife? Go ask her to dance,” Natasha insisted almost immediately after, the two of them scurrying in Laura’s direction.

(Y/N) bit her lip, wishing Wanda hadn’t left earlier to find Vision. She signaled to the bartender, quickly asking for a shot. She definitely wasn’t able to be around Steve in that incredible blue shirt of his while sober. He had the sleeves folded up and she could see his muscles tugging at the fabric.  _God, I need to stop_ , she thought to herself, finding every excuse to look away.

“(Y/N)?” Steve spoke up after the bartender passed her the shot. She threw her head back, grimacing at the feeling of the alcohol burning its way down her throat. “Nat was right,” he cleared his throat, standing a bit taller. “My ma would be very unimpressed with me right now if she saw me standing next to you, all prettied up, without letting you know just how gorgeous you are.” The words spilled out of his lips quickly, leaving him to wonder just how fast the Asgardian liquor worked.

The smile on her lips though made Steve’s stomach go warm. “Awe, thanks Stevie.” She smiled, reaching over to straighten his shirt collar slightly. “Blue’s more your colour than mine though.”

Steve bit his lip, feeling the warmth of her skin so close to him. “I’d never wear it again if it meant I could see you in this dress more often,” he mumbled quietly.

“Hm?” (Y/N)’s eyes caught his, smiling happily as she smoothed out his shirt. 

“Never mind,” he gave her a quick smile, offering her his arm. “Dance with me? The prettiest girl here shouldn’t be the one standing at the bar.”

(Y/N) must be going crazy. Did Steve really just ask her to dance? She nodded eagerly, both of them avoiding their friends’ eyes.

She wasn’t much of a dancer, but she was surprised to find that Steve led well. There was something so comforting about being so close to him, but she also felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. She would catch his gaze every now and then, his blue eyes making her feel like she was hypnotized. 

Meanwhile, Steve hoped that she couldn’t feel the shaking of his movements as he lead her around the dance floor. She seemed so loose in her movements, the dress flowing after her body like an angel. Never in his many years of living did he think a girl could be this close to Heaven. 

(Y/N) couldn’t help but feel her cheeks burn with how much she was smiling. She felt the heat of her blush grow as eyes followed them. She tried to hide her disappointed as his hand pulled away from her waist as the song finally ended. He gave her a little playful bow, winking at her before they were whisked away by different groups of people.

 (Y/N) was overwhelmed meeting Tony’s guests, and re-meeting some of the ones that had been at the complex before. She knocked back a few more drinks, nervously interacting with those nearby.

Soon, the room became too warm with conversations and social interactions. (Y/N) quickly found herself feeling incredibly small, sliding along the wall until she escaped down the hallway and onto the balcony nearby. She threw herself against the railing, gasping for fresh air as her heart slid out of her throat.

Cursing to herself, she swallowed down the rest of her drink and let herself feel the cool night breeze against her bare arms. “I hate parties,” she mumbled, tapping her fingers along the steel railing.

“(Y/N)?”

She turned to find Steve standing in the doorway, looking worried. “Are you okay?” He asked, rushing to her side and touching her arm gently. 

“F-Fine, just needed air,” She told him, having to steady her balance slightly. Her gaze quickly dropping from his face to his chest.  _He looks so good in this stupid blue shirt,_ she thought to herself.

“Thank you,” he laughed, her cheeks suddenly turning red as she realized the thought had escaped through her lips. “But if you think it’s that stupid, I’ll wear a different shirt next time.” He gave her a nervous smile, rubbing the back of his neck.

“No!” (Y/N) yelped, blinking quickly as she scrambled to come up with an answer. “I-I just... You just looked really good in the shirt and it’s really difficult to not notice,” she admitted, slurring her words slightly. “I hate blue.” She mumbled, leaning against the railing. 

Steve’s smile faltered slightly, “Well it looks incredible on you,” he insisted softly.

“N-No no.” Her eyes squinted at him slightly, “You always look so damn good in blue. I hate it. Can’t you  _try_  to look bad for once?”

Steve chuckled, leaning against the same railing the girl was swaying against. “Why would I want to look bad in front of a girl like you?” He asked her, placing his hands on her hips to hold her steady. “Had a bit to drink haven’t you?” He teased.

“I didn’t want to socialize,” She pouted, looking up at him. “Don’t make me go back and socialize, Captain, please,” she begged, tilting her head to one side. “Just stay out here with me, will you? I like it when you stay with me.”

Steve felt his cheeks go pink but gave her smile, wondering just how much alcohol it would take for a girl this beautiful to act like this around him. “How about I take you to your room and you can head in for the night? It’s getting pretty late.”

(Y/N) shook her head quickly, huffing, “My room’s a mess. I don’t want the Cap’n to see how messy it is when I get ready.” She insisted, standing up off the railing. “Take me to your room.” She demanded. Somewhere in her mind, sober (Y/N) was wide-eyed and screaming that she stop talking.

Steve’s eyes also widened, stammering out a response quickly, “S-Sure but I don’t know if my room will be comfy for you, love. At the very least you should get out of those clothes.”

“Tryna take me out of my clothes, Steve Rogers?” (Y/N) giggled, poking his chest. “I knew there was a bad boy in there somewhere,” she smirked, stepping out of her heels and heading inside. “I will go get pyjamas!” She exclaimed, stumbling in the opposite direction of her room.. 

Steve shook his head, laughing as he grabbed her heels and walked after her. The tipsiness Thor’s liquor gave him disappeared when he couldn’t find (Y/N) in the ballroom, having been worried she was sick. “Doll, this is my room,” he raised an eyebrow as she pushed the door open.

“I know.” She playfully glared at him, walking in. “I’m not dumbbb. I want to stay here, I told you.”

Steve watched as she sat down on the bed, attempting to reach the zipper at the back of her dress for a few minutes. “Steeeve,” (Y/N) finally called out, waving to him earnestly. “Helpppp,” she whined.

Steve quickly moved to close the door behind him, not wanting Sam or Bucky to find him undoing her dress. The teasing would be endless. He sighed, finding some old clothes of his and tossing them to her before sliding the zipper down.

He quickly turned away, pretending to be finding other clothes for himself as he heard her throw her clothes around and slide into his. After a moment, he peaked over his shoulder to find her looking as innocent as can be in his shirt. She giggled as she scrambled into his bed, proclaiming, “I’m ready!”

“Ready for what, doll?” Steve smiled at her gently, sitting down next to her and helping her pull the bobby pins and hair elastics from her hair.

“For my goodnight kiss,” she gave him a smirk and Steve hesitated. Could she feel his heart beating faster? 

“(Y/N), you’re drunk,” he stated simply, pulling an old shirt over his head. “Very  _very_  drunk.”

“Oh come on, I haven’t had  _that_  much,” she gave him a pout, leaning her head against a pillow.

Steve laughed, raising an eyebrow. “Oh yea? Sober (Y/N) never acts like this around me. Bucky maybe, but not me.”

“Is Stephen Grant Rogers jealous?” Her eyes widened, allowing herself to take in his now casual attire. “It’s easy to flirt with Bucky. He doesn’t have those stupid blue eyes of yours. Every time you look at me, I wanna keep looking back but I’m worried I’ll stare. Plus he flirts  _back_ , why don’t you flirt back with me?” she pouted, her hand gestures becoming a bit overly expressive.

Steve rolled his eyes playfully, pressing a kiss to the top of her forehead. “I wish you were sober,” he murmured to her softly, “maybe then I could work up the nerve to tell you just how much I like seeing you in my bed.”

(Y/N)’s eyes were as wide as can be, pretty sure she was imagining things and hearing only what she wanted to hear. “I’m not good enough to be the Cap’n’s girlfriend,” she mumbled out, sighing and settling under the covers. “He doesn’t even pay much attention to me.”

Steve frowned hearing the last words to pass her lips before her eyes fluttered shut. Did she really think she wasn’t good enough? He sighed, grabbing one of his other pillows and tossing it to the floor. Tonight had gone oddly... okay.

 

* * *

(Y/N) groaned as sunlight woke her up, muttering some curses to any higher power in the universe. She rubbed her eyes open only to find an unfamiliar bed and unfamiliar clothes. She paused, staring at herself and wondering how lifelike a dream can be.

She slowly turned to find an empty bed beside her, crawling to the edge towards the sound of soft breathing to find Steve lying on the floor, a light blanket covering him.

“Oh my g-” (Y/N) quickly covered her lips with her hands as short images of last night flashed through her memories. Had she really asked him for a goodnight kiss?

Embarrassed out of her mind, (Y/N) threw the blanket off of her, scrambling to pick up the things she had drunkenly thrown onto the floor.

“G’morning,” Steve drawled, waking up to the sound of her shuffling and yawning as he sat up. “Didn’t think you’d be up so early.” 

(Y/N) quickly avoided his eyes, stammering out some answer about needing to leave.

“Nothing happened, doll, promise,” Steve looked at her, standing up and stretching slightly.

“I-I know, I just feel bad I had you sleeping on the floor,” she admitted, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

“Sometimes the floor feels more familiar than the bed,” he confided, rubbing the back of his neck. “You had quite a bit last night, hm?”

She nodded, swallowing hard as she tried not to focus on the blue eyes staring at her. “Y-Yeah so you can ignore everything I said, I’m so sorry, I must’ve crossed so many lines-”

Steve smiled, wondering if she was always this cute when she got flustered, “Why are you so nervous around me, doll?” He asked softly, sitting on the bed so she didn’t feel like he was looming over her. After everything she said last night... she had to like him back right? With a newfound piece of confidence, Steve ran a hand through his hair saying, “Can’t tell you how jealous I used to get when you’d flirt with Bucks right in front of me.”

(Y/N) blinked, staring at him for a moment, “Jealous?”

He nodded, “I don’t know how much you remember from last night, but I loved every moment I got to steal you away from everyone else. You looked..perfect in blue.” His voice was soft and (Y/N) shifted her arm to pinch herself, making sure she was absolutely conscious.

“Am I still dreaming?” She murmured out loud, biting down on her lip. “You’re Steve Rogers and you’re telling me  _I_  look good in blue?” She moved to stand near his legs, watching as he shifted nervously. “No one compares to how good you look in blue, Captain.”

Steve watched her, his hand reaching up to play with her fingers gently, “Any chance I could get that goodnight kiss from you tonight?” He whispered.

(Y/N) hesitated, wondering just what her drunk self said to make Steve this confident in front of her. “I-I’d like that,” she breathed, eyes moving down to look at his lips.

“Captain, I hate to interrupt,” FRIDAY’s voice startled the two, causing them to both jump. “But I thought you’d like to know that Mr. Stark has requested to see the security tapes of where Miss (Y/L/N) went last night. He and the others are worried she had been kidnapped.”

Steve groaned, making (Y/N) giggle, “FRIDAY, tell Tony not to worry and that I’ll be up to kick his ass in a moment.”

“In those exact words, Miss?”

“Yup,” (Y/N) smirked, kissing the top of Steve’s nose gently, whispering something to him quickly before turning away.

it was Steve’s turn to blush, watching as she slipped away from the room in his clothes, making him wonder if she was going to get dressed first or if he was ever going to hear the end of it if Sam and Bucky caught her in his clothes.

Her voice echoed in his mind as he got up to head to the shower, ears pink with happiness. “Don’t think I forget how happy you were to see me in your bed, Rogers. But if you want me back... all you have to do is just ask.”

This woman was going to be the death of him. He was certain of it.


End file.
